User blog:Hans0l013123897/2-A Azura, the Final.
'Introduction' This blog means to illustrate and make clear some of the most common questions and provide evidence to various claims of the Fire Emblem Heroes Cosmology, mostly based on the terms "World", the FEH Multiverse, How there are infinite to "countless" timelines in the multiverse and of course, The "Dream World" created by Azura. 'World = Timeline?!' This is the most important concept to define as it gives context to the rest of the verse both inside and outside of the dream world. Let's look through the evidence of the term "World" is comparable to a "Timeline." '1.- World of Shadows' Before we start, in this instance, "Marth" (Lucina in disguise and present in most of the Tempest Trial events to guide the heroes against the Tempest event) refers to the origin of the Heroes Faye, Alm and Clair as the "World of Shadows", which is also the title for the World the main cast travels to in Paralogue 5, "World_of_Shadows" and meant to represent https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Tempest_Trials/Scripts https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/World_of_Shadows/Script (Resonating Fangs Before Tempest Trial.) Marth: "Marth... My name is Marth. Heed my words, Heroes from the''' World of Shadows. The calamity that split your '''world... was caused by the Tempest. If you lend me your strength, we can restore your land." (World of Shadows paralogue) Anna: Gather around, everyone! We have an urgent mission. The Emblian army is invading another world. It's the World of Shadows, home of a legendary Hero—one as important as Marth himself. Alfonse: They're going for Alm? He wielded Falchion, just like Marth, and rose to the most heroic heights. If Embla goes after Alm... (Resonating fangs after tempest trial) Marth: The Celica we just fought is from another world. You could consider her just one possibility... Now that she's free from the Tempest, she should be back to normal and in her own world. However, the Celica of legend- the Celica you know-is fighting the Tempest as we speak. I must go to her aid. Based on the statements above, the term World is used to describe possibilities. '2.- World of X, Y, and Z.' https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/World_of_Blazing/Script Alfonse: Zacharias was more than just a skilled lancer. He was kind and as loyal a friend as you can imagine. When he vanished, we split up in search of him, taking different gateways to different worlds. We looked everywhere. But we never found him, and he never returned. We even had the wild notion that Veronica had closed the gate to the world where we'd been battling. For how then could he ever come back by himself? Only we royals of Askr could open the way again. We went to that world most of all, searching and scouring, but... nothing.' That was the World of Awakening. Perhaps we should look there once more'—with you? You've helped us make so many gains since you arrived. I suggest that we give it one last try. (In this chapter, the name "World of " is used to refer to a specific place and time. ) https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Chapters_(Fire_Emblem_Heroes) The first book of the Fire Emblem Heroes Story mode features the Order of Heroes (Player army) visiting different "Worlds" to stop Veronica (Anti-hero Antagoist Princess.) from forging obedience contracts with the heroes she and her army manage to defeat. These worlds actually represent different games in the Fire Emblem series of games, many featuring direct sequels to other games, obvious examples are Fire Emblem Blazing Blade being a prequel to Fire Emblem Binding Blade and Fire Emblem Path of Radiance being a prequel to Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn and Fire Emblem Awakening taking thousands of years after the games Marth is the protagonist. World of Binding (Fire Emblem 6) takes place 20 years after World of Blazing (FE7) in the same universe but different times and World of Mistery, Shadows, Awakening, Conquest, Birthright take place in the same universe, but on different times. ---- Based on the evidence above, the term World has been used to refer to a specific space-time by Alfonse, Anna, Veronica and "Marth", which does seem to indicate the term World can be used to refer to "timeline" '3.- Worlds as a "Reality"' https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Marvelous_Dream/Script *'Thrasir:' There are many worlds. Perhaps you were given a glimpse of one. If that's the case...then who's to say which of the two worlds is more real? Maybe this life is the dream, and what you witnessed was the true reality. *'Líf:' So there could be a reality out there, in which everyone is safe and happy... Yes. I'd like to believe that. Even if it is not a world for you and me... I find solace in the idea. Here, the term "World" is used as a reference to a different "Reality", which backs up statements from previous events. '4.- Limitless/Infinite world statements' 'Paralogue 19' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyevCsEDDAg https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Hares_at_the_Fair/Script In this paralogue, Alfonse (Prince of the kingdom of Askr, who can create portals to other "worlds" as a bloodline power), meets another version of himself that dressed for a Spring Festival, while in his world, he did not. *'Sharena (Hares at the Fair)': I've been thinking, Alfonse... How is it that we can meet that other Alfonse and Sharena here? *'Sharena': I've been wondering the same thing! How is it possible? *'Alfonse': Our world '''is connected to countless other realms... In some of them, the Great Hero is called Kiran. And in some of them, it's something else entirely'... There are realms where we dress up for the spring festival. Happily, mine is not one of them. T'he possibilities are endless... With Realms sprawling infinitely...and limitless time...you could even say— '''Ruler of the Dead https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Marvelous_Dream/Script Hel: It is indeed, by definition. You speak of death as if it is evil, but the truth is that it simply is. For as long as the living remain alive, they wish to continue to be so. Yet the end to life is an inevitable fact. With every death, on every world, I grow stronger—'and the number of worlds, as you know, is limitless.'.. Your demise will soon nourish me, just as your counterpart's did. 'Tempest Trial (Greil's request)' Before entering the Tempest Trials *'Ike': This place, it's... *'Greil': It's chaos caused by the Tempest... or so they say. Here, worlds beyond number 'all tangle together. ...Even put in those simple terms, though, it isn't something that is easily understood. '5.- Other quotes. https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Tempest_Trials/Scripts (Love abounds) *'Roy (Love Abounds)': Father, Lord Hector is battle on the frontline. According to his new ally, our enemy is from another world... And this phenomenon is called the Tempest. I'm heading back into battle right away. Please, stay right here and— *'Eliwood (Love Abounds)': No. I'm coming with you. *'Roy (Love Abounds)': But, Father... Your health... *'Eliwood (Love Abounds)': My health is fine. I understand that in your world, I'm ill... But right now, I'm at full strength. Now let's go provided Hector with some assistance. (Resonating fangs) Marth: The Celica we just fought is from another world. You could consider her just one possibility... Now that she's free from the Tempest, she should be back to normal and in her own world. (Greil's request) Greil: Worry not.' I am not the Greil you know. '''We have never met.' I am a stranger from another world that has become entangled with yours. I am not your father. Now face me. And hold nothing back. (Dark Clouds over Awakening and Reunited at Last) (This one is important.) (Dark Clouds over awakening) '''???: That's right. If we don't do something about it...destruction is all we have to look forward to. The Tempest distorts time and space. Worlds become entangled... and they begin to mix. (Reunited at Last) Celica: The vortex... It's disappearing. Alm: I can't believe my eyes. The ground had cracked open...but now... It's like time has run in reverse. Marth: The Tempest is gone. Both space and time have quieted. Well done, Heroes from the''' World of Shadows.' The danger has receded. Your world is safe. In this instance in particular, Marth (??? in the first tempest Trial) states that '''each of the worlds has its own SPACE AND TIME' that is "Distorted" by the Tempest Vortex. '6.- Forging Bonds' https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Forging_Bonds/Scripts#Catria_4 Catria: I know they're from different worlds, but seeing other Pallas and Ests 'is still difficult to get used to. (Catria is the middle sister of Palla and Est) This statement is important since it not only uses the term "world" as a plural, but states that these worlds house alternative versions of her sisters, which backs up that each of the worlds has its own alternative time-spaces. Dream World Now, to the main topic of the blog, The Dream World. The Dream World appears on the Paralogue "Adrift", a world created by Young Azura to hide from the other worlds and other people that can hurt her. Here is a summary based on a previous thread by yours truly. https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2678937?useskin=oasis "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk6ePW4pZac (Entire paralogue) Azura creates a new world by will alone. 3:27 This world is real (Shareena pinched her own cheek 3:41) This world has an infinite amount of '''worlds inside it '(Worlds in Fire Emblem Heroes are possibilities (Bunny event thingy), alternative versions and even different time periods (Path of Radiance world and Radiant Dawn worlds) and it is also stated to be '''"boundless" (6:12) Azura can also create alternative versions of her brothers and sisters (Camilla, Mikoto and both Corrins) to fight on her side (As stated in the timestamp. But I also got a couple of them and they are all created by Azura, and here are some of their quotes that also imply so https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Corrin/Heroes_Quotes#Corrin_.28Dream_Princess.29) (6:43)" Now that is out of the way, let's continue to the quotes. https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Adrift/Script Loki: Perhaps. Hee-hee. But I am not talking about a corpse springing up full of renewed life...' I am talking about an existence that returns to life again and again, born anew...infinitely.' (Loki describing the Dream World) Loki: Hee-hee. What you say is true. But this world contains an infinite number of worlds within it... And if the world has no bounds, we can toss coins for eternity. (THIS World contains Infinite number of worlds WITHIN IT '''is a clear cut 2-A statement, and since the main topic of the paralogue is the dream world, there is no reason "this" is referring to anything else but the dream world.) '''Loki: You, cocooned away inside your current self, growing peacefully... I would call that a miracle. How many times would the coins have to come up tails to satisfy you? Once might not be enough for you, I know. But we're talking about time stretching out to infinity... It would happen again and again and again... And in the future, more and more of you might come to exist...an infinite number of you. (Loki once again referring to the infinite worlds that exist within the dream world) Loki: There is an infinite number of worlds here, my dear... Any world you can conceive of must exist. You can summon any version of yourself that you desire. All you have to do is listen to one little request of mine. It isn't much... (Second INFINITE NUMBER OF WORLDS HERE statement, this "Here" is again, not referring to the outside multiverse but the dream world THEY ARE CURRENTLY INSIDE OF and are eventually found by the Order of Heroes at.) ---- Azura (Adult): Deep inside my heart...I wanted to run from it all. And then I had a dream... Brothers and sisters who stood up for me, friends who understood my pain... Everyone could feel what I was going through. Life was suddenly easy. That world I wished for...I think we might be there right now. Azura '(Adult)': Azura? It is as I suspected. This world is the world of my dreams. '''I must put an end to it. '''Azura '(Adult)': I...remember''' this world.' It was a long time ago. I saw it in a dream... I was a child, so I don't remember it very well.' I am sure, however, that this is the same world I dreamt.' (All of these statements confirm that the Dream World is shared and ended by different Azuras and that they should not have any differences between them, as '''Adult Azura confirmed three times to be the exact same.') ---- It must be noted that Loki is the daughter of Alfadoor, the "creator of everything", and has extensive knowledge of the entire Fire Emblem Heroes multiverse. Extra https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Forging_Bonds/Scripts#Brady_3 In this Forging Bonds chapter, Sharena references the "Meet the heroes" book that is found on the https://guide.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-US/category/character/ page and also a notification within the game itself. ---- *'Sharena': I may be young, but I AM a fine judge of character—trust me! Here, take a look at this, if you don't mind. *'Brady': A book...about Heroes? You write this? *'Sharena': Yes! It's a collection of character profiles on Heroes who arrive in Askr, as seen through my eyes. I'm even doing all the illustrations myself! Pretty neat, huh? ---- This book's profiles on Duma (https://guide.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-US/duma_god_of_strength/) states he created half of the continent of Valentia (6-B feat) and was defeated by Alm (https://guide.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-US/02001001000371/), with Falchion. The order of heroes fought and defeated Falchion Alm canonically on the World_of_Shadows paralogue, which is referenced on the Tempest Trial above, so it is not an outlier nor some non-canonical extra chapter, which should make the FEH units 6-B on AP. Conclusion As shown in the above statements of the term "World" being used by Alfonse, Lif, Veronica, Marth, Loki and other highly knowledgeable characters in the verse, it refers to separate spacetime and alternate realities. In conclusion, the cosmology of the Fire Emblem Heroes multiverse is 2-A in size, and so is Azura's Dream World Category:Blog posts